Scouting the Divine
by Luonto
Summary: Sam has a fraternal twin sister who phases at 16 directly after the Cullens move to Forks. Her disappearance results in Sam to phase months later, which prevents Sam and Leah to never be involved romantically. How else will it change pack dynamics? OC/OC FEMSLASH AT FIRST. *coughs* If there is enough interest it'll turn into a poly. One-shot for now. Be gentle, it's my first time.


**Thanks to Russianroulette10, who has beta-ed this. Check out her Never Ending series. Hopefully, she'll update soon. **

**Some important facts before we start:**

**Sam has a fraternal twin sister who phases at 16 directly after the Cullens move to Forks. Her disappearance results in Sam to phase months later, which prevents Sam and Leah to never be involved romantically. How else will it change pack dynamics? **

**For now, this fic is a One-shot. If there is enough interest, though, it'll turn into more. **

**Just so you guys know that Scout won't always be so innocent, just in the beginning because she isn't confident with herself yet.**

**I guess the story begins sometime after the first book because Sam, Scout (Sam's sister), and Jared are the only ones who have phased yet. Jared hasn't imprinted on Kim yet. Bella is still hanging out with the Cullens. **

**Sam, Leah, and Scout (aka Taylor): 18**

**Jared and Paul: 17**

**Jacob, Embry, and Quil: 15**

**Seth: 13**

**Brady and Collin: 12**

**ANY Questions?**

**Warning! LEMONS. There will be sexual content and there will be female/female pairings. If you don't like that, then why did you click on this in the first place?**

* * *

**Scouting the Divine**

**Chapter One**

Once again, I opened the freezer door only to be disappointed. Jared, that annoying asswipe, had eaten all of the precious Häagen-Dazs. I had just got off patrol and was looking forward to savoring the banana split flavor. I slammed the door of the freezer causing the cheap thing to groan in response to my wolfish strength. A snarl ripped through my chest as I clenched my teeth. I still had no control over my anger, even though I had been phasing for over a year. Much to my embarrassment, Jared said I was wound tight because I'd never been laid. If I hadn't been phased wolf at the time, I was sure my own honey-almond complexion would have turned crimson.

_If only I'd just stayed home with Emily!_

Oh, right. I couldn't look her in the face anymore—not because of the scars, because I never noticed them anymore anyways—but because Sam let slip a memory of them going at it one night while I was patrolling.

I shuttered again at the thought.

_Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it!_

Since the incident, every time Emily talks to me my ears turn bright red, like fire-engine red. I hope that she doesn't think that I'm avoiding her—_oh, wait_… I am. On top of my brother's memories, it didn't help that Jared's were on a constant loop of him fucking various girls I have known all my life through school. I had a dream last night that I was rolling between the sheets with Gabby Pratt, a girl I had shared classes with since before we played on the monkey bars.

My entire body was consumed with violent tremors. _Go outside before you phase and completely tear up the kitchen! _Just as my feet hit the damp grass in the backyard my body exploded into a mass of fur and my clothes fluttered to the ground like confetti.

_Damn it! I loved that shirt! _I screamed angrily, but it came out as a snarl. _Fucking hell!_

The grey shirt I had been wearing fit my body so well and I knew that I wouldn't be able to find one quite like it. I howled as I swiped the torn grey cloth with my paw.

"Scout!" Emily shouted from the back porch.

My howls abruptly stopped as I stood frozen on the lawn. I quickly cast down my eyes, unable to look her in the eye in embarrassment.

"It's only a shirt sweetheart, I'll get you some more Thursday." She spoke softly, "Go run it off and dinner'll be ready when you get back. I'll set out a fresh pair of clothes by the shed for you to change into."

I whimpered as my ears flattened back. I love Em, but she made me feel like my problems didn't matter. It was just a shirt, but it was what the torn shirt _represented_—the fact that I still don't have half the control my brother has. My brother hadn't ruined a single pair of clothes in the past six months and it was _pissing me off_!

"Go on." Emily ushered from the safety behind the screen door.

I ran towards the trees with my head bowed.

_Don't be so hard on yourself. _Jared's voice startled me.

_You were phased in!? Why didn't you say anything? _I shouted angrily.

Jared had phased three weeks ago and hadn't returned back to school. I had dropped out after I phased, I had been running around as a wolf for two months believing that I had gone completely insane before Sam phased. It was a really dark time in my life and I don't want to think about it, but turning into a giant fur-ball at sixteen made it nearly impossible to go to school. That combined with my lack of control made any chances of me going back to school nil.

When I was in school, I would have given up my entire CD collection just to get out of that place. However, once my freedom to go to school was taken away, I realized what I was missing. Not just my friends, but music class, Quileute history (which I was literally living in I guess, but still), and—I hate to even mention it—but I actually _missed_ my biology class, learning about shit like blood typing and how the pale-faces actually used to believe in spontaneous generation.

_Oh, yeah,_ Jared drawled sarcastically, _School is just a bundle of joy. I can't wait to go back next week._

_Shut up! _I barked, literally.

_Shut up?_ Jared cackled._ That's all you got?_

I huffed, beyond annoyed. _I'm sorry—_ I wasn't sorry—_if I've been out of practice of teen-age comebacks. That's what happens when you've been robbed of the high school experience!_

_It's alright, Scout._ Jared gave me a mental flash of his cocky smirk. _I could teach you how to verbally spar, if you'd let me. _

He actually sounded sincere.

_Of course, that's not all I could teach you._ Jared's mental voice had dropped an octave.

The key word was _sounded, _he had _sounded_ sincere_._

Then my mind was bombarded with an image of Jared and I together—like _together_ together—going at it like dogs. I could feel how much he liked imagining us together through the mind link, whereas I was horrified by the image of Jared on top of me like _that!_

I immediately phased out and released a breath of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I could tell that I was somewhere in the outskirts of Forks, I don't know what had caused me to run all the way out here, but I was paying the price. I had to make my way back home through the forest naked, in human form—unless I wanted to endure Jared's perverted mental thoughts.

My wolf snarled at the thought of Jared dominating us like that. She was _pissed._

_You and me both, sister._

I was pulled from my thoughts as someone cleared their throat to my right, causing me to abruptly stop walking. My head shot up towards the sound and I caught the eyes of a woman leaning casually against her back porch with a cup in her hand. Apparently I had wandered into someone's backyard without realizing it. My eyes darted around at the open grassy area. Thankfully, I didn't see anyone else nor a road, but the tree line was 25 feet away.

"Good evening." She called to me from across the lawn. It looks like she was fighting against a smile.

"Um," I didn't know what to do, "Hi." I called back shyly.

"Nice time for a walk?" she said, teasingly, as she set her mug on the step of her porch.

"Um, yeah," my cheeks heated up, "Sorry, I didn't realize I had walked onto—"

"Don't worry about it." She waved it off as she trotted off her porch towards me.

As she got closer, I realized that her eyes were wandering over my body. I looked down and realized that I was standing in front of her as naked as the day I was born. Then, I smelt it. It was musky with a hint of sweetness to it—her arousal. I noticed how dark her pupils were and how her heart was pounding in her chest. Was she turned on because of _me?_

My wolf and I were shocked to the point where we were caught like a deer in the headlights. My muscles had tensed up completely, totally unsure as to what to do. Should I run? Should I apologize? Should I cover myself?

I noticed then that the woman's hair was wet, like she had just taken a shower. She was wearing a dark-blue, fuzzy robe that stopped mid-thigh. Her light skin was slightly tanned. That, combined with her darker hair indicated that she had some mixed ancestry. I couldn't help but notice that she was very pretty.

The scent of her arousal was becoming thicker and more noticeable as she got closer to me. I couldn't help but sniff at it curiously, inhaling deeply through my nose. It's not like she knew I could smell it, right? I admit that I liked the smell, her smell. I licked my lips, curious, wondering if I could taste—

"You wanna come inside? The coffee just finished." She offered before she took her bottom lip in between her teeth. I couldn't help but notice how white her teeth were in contrast against her dark pink lips.

"Uh," was all I could say. _What should I do?_

"Come on." She coaxed as her hand brushed against my arm.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!_

"Oh my god," she gasped, "Your skin is so hot." She placed the back of her hand against my forehead, "Are you feeling alright? It feels like you have a fever." Her voice was laced with concern. Her brows were furrowed tightly together in worry.

But she had no reason to be concerned, it was my dual nature that caused my temperature to be higher than a human's could ever be.

"Uh."

And I didn't know how to explain it. In fact, this was the closest I've ever gotten to a human, besides Emily, since I was 16. Besides, Sam doesn't even let me get close to Emily anymore—he is scared that I'd lose control. With good reason, I have as much control over my anger as an infant has over their bladder. _Which is why I shouldn't be so close to this lady_!

My heart was pounding in fear, but I couldn't get myself to turn away. I realized that the only person that touches me anymore is Sam. Sam and I would often go over to the elder's houses—which is how he imprinted on Emily, she was visiting Leah at Harry Clearwater's house—but they all knew of my lack of control, so I wasn't allowed near any of their wives or children.

Her left hand was wrapped around my bicep, and her touch was so gentle in comparison to Sam's. It was nice, so nice to be touched. There was a gentle tug on my arm and I saw that she was trying to get me into her house. I followed obediently, scared that I might hurt her if I resisted. I didn't know how strong I was in comparison against a human and I wasn't about to test my strength, especially against this woman.

My foot landed on the first step of her back porch. The white paint was peeling off the wood, making it rough against my feet. The house was not in the best of shape, that's for sure. We went through the back screen door, which squeaked loudly when she pulled it open. I fought the urge to cover my ears because the sound was like nails on a chalk board. It was very dark in the house, but my eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness.

"Sorry it's so dark in here, I work nights at the hospital in Forks, so I have to have the curtains closed in order to sleep at night." She explained.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I replied as I took in the interior of the house which smelled like freshly brewed coffee. She physically guided me onto one of the kitchen chairs. It was cold against my butt and I felt awkward about my nakedness.

"Let me get you some water." She spoke with anxiety as she let go of my arm.

"Don't worry about it." I insisted as I stood up, realizing that there was no longer the risk of me hurting her now that she was at the sink. I started walking back towards the screen door as I heard the tap running.

"Wait!" she called, I heard the tap turn off, "Where are you going?" I heard her footsteps rushing towards me, so I picked up my pace slightly. However, I was afraid that I might move too fast and I wasn't sure anymore where to draw the line between human and not.

I felt her slender arms wrap around my mid-section, just underneath my breasts. I gasped in surprise as I was lifted slightly off my feet, I instinctively kicked my legs and suddenly I was tumbling towards the floor. I heard her yelp and my hands shot out to stop my fall. I could feel that her arms were still wrapped around me. Ironically, we were in the same position that Jared had been imagining us in only minutes ago. He had called it doggy-style, I think.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scared that I hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I dropped you." she apologized breathlessly, "I wasn't expecting you to flail around so much."

"S'okay." I mumbled as she loosened her grip around my waist.

I was able to crawl out of her grasp, only to hear an almost inaudible moan escape her lips and there was a hint of her arousal in the air. I realized the mistake I had made, basically giving her an eyeful of _everything_ down there. I'm sure my face had turned bright red as I felt heat gather in my cheeks. I was frozen on my hands and knees, unsure of what I should do. I peeked over my shoulder only to see her dark eyes zeroed in on my ass and…_everything. _I noticed that her robe had loosened in my escape attempt. Nothing _important_ was showing, but I could tell that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

I think she realized I was staring at her because suddenly my eyes were locked on hers' and we stayed like this for several seconds.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Taylor." I replied. That was my name, Taylor Scout Uley. In La Push, I've always gone by Scout because there was another girl in my classes whose name was Taylor.

"You can call me Cass." She smirked as her eyes darted back to my rear. I still hadn't moved yet. "So how about that coffee, Taylor?"

"Sure." I replied. I could never turn down food of any kind. It was a little late for coffee, but oh well.

I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about this, I'd keep my interaction with Cass a secret. Sam would explode, literally, if he ever found out that I was near a human. All the sudden her hand was in my face. During my internal debate, Cass had stood up and was offering her hand to me so that I could get to my feet.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly as I gently gripped her hand. She gripped my hand tightly as she helped me get to my feet. She was stronger than I thought, I guess, I didn't know what to expect because it had been so long since—

Suddenly we were chest to chest. She hadn't stepped back like I expected her to and she had basically pulled me towards her when she had helped me up. My nipples brushed against the fuzzy, soft material of her robe, reminding me again, that I was _very _naked. I also realized that Cass and I were the same height, which was surprising because I was 5'11''. I couldn't help but stare back at her intense gaze. Despite my discomfort, it was impossible to break her piercing stare.

"You're tall." I whispered quietly.

"So are you." She replied in a hushed voice.

Her hand began to creep up my arm causing goose-bumps to erupt from my skin. I still couldn't get any of my muscles to move as she cupped my cheek with her other hand…

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as she leaned towards me…

And I felt her soft, moist lips meet mine. She kissed me softly.

And I liked how my body felt. It was intense. I was completely aware of every inch of skin, especially where she was touching me. I could smell her arousal, and surprisingly, mine as well.

So I kissed her back… as best as I could at least. I can't remember kissing anyone romantically before. I kissed my mom on the cheek when I was younger and stuff, before she left that is.

I was nervous because I didn't know if I was being sloppy and I was worried if Cass would like it or not. I tried to push these thoughts from my head as I focused on her lips and how she was touching me. My hands were clutching onto her robe without me realizing.

She kept using her tongue just like Jared did in his memories. I wasn't sure how to go about that, what do I do? Can I lick her?

_She's not a dog! Don't lick her!_

Cass moaned into my lips suddenly before biting down gently on my lower lip. I gasped, unsure of what to do, but I couldn't think too much about it before I felt her hands tug on my short hair. She was placing wet kisses down my neck, resulting in more goose-bumps and another gasp to escape my lips.

Then I felt her teeth graze the skin on my neck…

And _I lost it._

I let out a snarl as my wolf was angry at me for allowing her dominance over us. I had showed her my neck and _she just didn't like that._

I grabbed her thighs and lifted her up off the ground. Before I knew it, I found myself sandwiching her up against a wall. The warmth and wetness between her thighs was pressed up against my stomach, below my belly button. My fingers became tangled into her long, damp hair as I pulled so that her neck was exposed to me.

"Yes!" She gasped as I bit down on her neck.

I licked her throat over the bite, thankfully I didn't break the skin. Now that I was dominant and I had gotten myself under control—I felt extremely nervous. My mouth felt as dry as sawdust and I tied to swallow the uncomfortable lump in my throat. I didn't have any experience whatsoever, so I copied Jared's memory of his time with Gabby. It was funny now that I felt gratitude that he had shown me that memory. My hand glided beneath the robe to pull it off her in order to expose her chest. Making sure I paid attention to her breasts without my hands shaking too badly.

I assumed that Cass liked it because she was moaning and squirming against me just like Gabby had been on Jared. I felt powerful that I was able to do that to her. Cass fingernails dug into my shoulders as I resumed kissing her exposed neck. My hands slid over her smooth, flat stomach searching for the start of her hairline. However, I never found it. Instead my fingertips found her wetness causing her to moan loudly. I guess she shaved it. Was that normal?

Damn, I've been spending way too much time around guys. I should know this stuff by now!

I hissed as her fingers dug deeper into my shoulders, but I continued to work my fingers through the silky wetness between her legs. Cass was panting heavily now. I decided to lick and nibble on her jaw beside her earlobe as I continued to explore between her legs. She was pressing and wiggling her hips against my hand as she panted. I felt proud as the sounds she made increased in frequency and volume. Her muscles were completely tensed and I knew what was coming.

Her entire body shuddered as she threw her head back, causing her to bang the back of her head against the wall. I flinched at the sound it made, but she didn't seem to mind… at all. Her body went slack in my arms. What do I do? I guess I should set her down somewhere comfortable. So I carried her to the couch before I gently laid her down on top of it.

"It's always the shy ones." She mumbled, causing me to blush.

My right hand was completely covered in her arousal and I wasn't sure what I should do. I didn't know where the bathroom was. Would she be offended if I washed it off?

I couldn't ask myself any more questions because I felt Cass pull me on top of her with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Why so tense, babe?" she teased, "You need to relax."

_I'm just nervous!_ I wanted to say, but I held my tongue.

I realized that my muscles were tense, causing me to move awkwardly. I tried to get myself to relax by taking a deep breath, but it didn't really help. Cass sexy smirk turned sweet as she stroked my hair. She dragged her fingernails gently, but not too gently against my scalp causing my eyes to roll back and a purr to escape my chest. She giggled, but continued to comb her fingers through my short hair. I couldn't help it, it was the dog in me.

Before I knew what had happened, I found myself lying on top of her and completely relaxed to the point where I was almost asleep. My head was resting between her breasts, but I could care less, as long as she continued to pet my head.

"Aw, honey," I could hear her pouting, "I was going to return the favor, but you're almost asleep."

I 'mmm-ed' at her, unwilling to move.

She sighed above me, "You're welcome to stay on the couch, but I gotta get some grub in me. I'm starving!" She exclaimed.

This caught my attention, of course, I was a wolf. I had completely skipped dinner at Emily's.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, lifting my head and looked around for some sort of clock.

"It's almost nine." She replied, "The diner in town is still open, I'll buy."

I shoved the thought of Emily's cooking from my head as I nodded vigorously at her offer. Jared and Sam had no doubt eaten it all by now.

She giggled, "Alright, I've got some clothes that you can borrow."

I rubbed my face with my hand before I remembered what I had been doing less than an hour ago. My hand was still covered in her arousal, which was dry now, but my hand still smelled strongly. No doubt, the scent probably transferred to my face when I rubbed it. I brushed it off as I followed her down a hallway and into her bedroom. I eyed the queen in the center of the room.

"Don't worry about it, babe," she kissed me swiftly on the lips, "We'll mess it up after we eat."

What was she talking about?

"Here." She handed me a casual dark purple dress, "None of my bras will fit you. Your breasts are bigger than mine, so you'll have to wear this." She stated casually like she was discussing the weather with me.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that," she scolded me, "You know it's true."

She threw her robe into a hamper before she pulled a black, lacy bra on. I couldn't help but watch her get dressed as I pulled the dress over my head. She had matching underwear on underneath the forest green skinny jeans and a simple black tank top.

"What size shoes do you wear?" she asked abruptly as I was straightening out the material.

"Eight. Eight and a half." I replied.

She didn't seem to have heard me as her eyes were roaming over the dress. I looked down as I smoothed out the material, suddenly self conscious about myself.

"That looks so good on you." She complemented me as she fixed the material over my breasts. It looked like the dress was a little on the small side because my breasts were almost hanging out of them. I guess she noticed my apprehension. "It's not that bad, babe. In fact it's sexy—so sexy that I feel like we should be going somewhere nicer than that diner."

"I shouldn't go too far." I said, worried about what would happen if my pack brothers needed me.

"Why not, you look so hot." She shrugged nonchalant as she slipped on a pair of black boots.

I didn't know how to explain it without giving away too much, but she took my hesitation as not having an answer.

"See," she smirked as she began to mess with her phone, "We are going to Port Angeles because you need to get out of that tough shell 'cause I know there's a great woman hiding in there, just waiting for someone to let her out."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

She had a pair of heels in her hands as she basically dragged me out the front door. I was not expecting to see the four door Ford pick-up truck sitting in her gravel driveway. I don't know what type of car I had been imagined, but certainly not a pick-up.

"We are going to pick up a couple people on the way." She stated as we both climbed into the truck.

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know where to start. I couldn't go to Port Angeles. What if a vampire came onto the Rez and I wasn't there? What if Sam found out?

_Sam's not my boss or my father_.

_I was the alpha female_. I phased _before _he did. He can't say _anything_. The only reason why I kept my distance from Emily and the Elders' families was because I didn't feel in control, but sitting next to Cass was a whole different story. I felt in _control_ of my phasing_._ That was the only way to describe it. Not once since I've met her have I ever felt the need to phase.

_I just hope it stays that way. _

The truck stopped in front of a house on the northern side of Forks. Cass honked the horn briefly before a small woman came running out in heels.

"I'm comin'!" The woman shouted as she quickly approached the vehicle.

"That's what she said!" Cass shouted happily to the woman as she climbed into the seat behind mine. "Taylor, this is Ava, she and I went to high school together in Forks."

"Hey!" she panted breathlessly from behind me. She was a thin woman, but she must have not been in shape if the running had taken her breath away.

"Ava s'not into girls, so don't try anything." Cass warned me.

"Oh, are you two together?" Ava asked cheerfully.

I didn't know the answer—

"Yep!" Cass shouted before her dark eyes met mine, "And don't you forget it." She added on in a husky voice.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, I was surprised, that's for sure. Even though all of this was completely foreign to me, there was something nice about someone—

"So, Taylor," Ava's voice interrupted my thoughts, "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like for a living?" Ava explained.

"I don't know." I frowned at this, "I work on the Reservation, I guess."

"You're Quileute?" Ava asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's cool." Ava chirped happily.

"What do you do?" I asked back, trying to continue the conversation.

"She whores herself out to all those nasty boys." Cass laughed deeply as she stopped at the last light out of town. I was shocked that someone would admit something like that about their friend.

"Shut up, skank!" Ava snorted loudly, "You were standing right next to me on that block a year ago! In fact, the whole thing was her idea."

I looked over at Cass in horror, causing her to bust out in laughter at the look on my face.

"Oh…my god…" she choked out between laughter, "What rock did you crawl out from underneath… we were just kidding!" Cass glanced back at Ava and whispered loudly, "She's confused." She hissed while pointing at me, "We're working on it, though."

"M'kay." Ava giggled, "You've got a ways to go, it seems."

"I think she was homeschooled." Cass stated in a normal voice. They were talking about me like I wasn't even there!

Ava feigned shock with an exaggerated gasp.

"I know, right?" Cass smirked playfully at me, "This would be the part where you'd jump in and defend yourself."

"Erm," I stuttered, "I-I wasn't homeschooled."

"We know that, but that isn't the point." Cass explained with a huff.

"You could say, 'I'm sorry that I had to settle for that shit, but not all of us can go to tramp school like all y'all bitches.'" Ava suggested.

"That doesn't even make sense." I snorted.

"Yeah, but it's funny." Cass smiled brightly.

"Your face is funny." Ava interjected.

"What do you say to that, Taylor?" Cass asked.

"Uh," I had nothing, "I don't know."

"Ugh," Cass groaned, "Just try."

"I've got nothing."

"Because I borrowed your make-up." Cass laughed.

"Good one." Ava snorted and shook her head. "But I like, 'So is yours but you don't hear me bringing it up every five minutes.'"

"Ooh," Cass smirked, "I like that one, and it's universal."

"Is this what you guys do?" I asked, concerned, "Come up with insults all day?"

"Taylor, get off your high-horse and come play down in the mud." Ava suggested teasingly, "It's so much more fun down here anyway."

She certainly doesn't beat around the bush. "I'm not on a high horse!" I defended myself. I could feel myself to start to lose my cool, which was not a good sign.

Cass booming laugh echoed through the cab of the truck, "Babe, you gotta defend yourself better than that."

I clenched my fists, "Fine, bitch, but you asked for it 'cause we're going to get dirty!" I shouted.

It was completely silent for a moment before the two other women hooted and cheered. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, and on top of it all, I felt the anger that had been building disappear.

"That was decent." Ava complimented me while she clapped her hands.

"I like it 'cause it sounds like you guys are going to wrestle in the mud." Cass licked her lips.

"Only for you, baby." Ava pinched Cass on the shoulder.

"Ouch," Cass complained while rubbing her shoulder, then continued, "That's right, 'cause you're my bitch."

"Yeah, and you gotta keep that pimp hand strong." I saw Ava wave her right hand out of the corner of my eye.

I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Their verbal bashing continued for the 40 minute car ride. During the entire car ride, I don't think I ever stopped smiling or laughing. I was able to jump in occasionally and by the time we parked in Port Angeles I felt completely at ease. I haven't felt so peaceful since before I started shifting.

It took a minute for me to get used to the heels that Cass had given me, but the two girls didn't notice anything because of my wolfish reflexes. Cass walked beside me down the sidewalk as Ava bounced excitedly in front of us. We stopped in at some restaurant and sat down at their bar because they had stopped seating everywhere else because it was a Thursday night. Ava offered to be the DD, but I explained that I didn't have my I.D. with me (I was also too young, but I didn't want them to know that). Ava seemed pleased as they ordered some drinks. I was happy though because we ordered quite a bit of food.

As we were eating, a waiter basically fell into the empty chair beside Ava, "I need a drink." He groaned unhappily.

"Aw, T, was it really that bad?" Ava pouted as she rubbed a soothing circle on his back.

She obviously knew him. _Did she call him "T"? Like the letter "t" or the drink tea? _T appeared to have just finished his shift because his black dress shirt was completely unbuttoned revealing a white wife-beater that clung tightly to his body. His name-tag was completely lopsided, but it read "Derek". _Why did they keep calling him T?_

"Yes, Momma," T moaned unhappily as the bartender slid over a glass with some honey-colored drink in it. This was obviously a routine because T didn't even order anything. "I got a 76 on that practical exam last Tuesday!"

"A 76 isn't bad." Ava assured him, "I got plenty of C's when I was in school."

"Yeah, but I had a good feeling about this test! I really thought I had a good grasp on the material!" T complained before swallowing some drink.

"Hey, T, I have something that'll cheer you up," Cass said cheerfully, "This is Taylor." Cass motioned to me.

T leaned over the two girls eagerly, effectively squashing Ava in order to offer me his hand, "Derek." He said as I shook it.

"Derek? What about T?" I asked, confused.

"They shortened my name to Rek, which became Recks, which somehow turned into T-rex, which then got shortened to T." Derek explained quickly waving it off. "What are you guys eating?" he asked quickly as he stole a shrimp off of Ava's plate.

"Hey!" She protested unhappily, "Get your own, food stealer!" she protectively pulled her plate towards her body as she shot him a dirty look.

Derek chewed thoughtfully on the shrimp as he looked around the bar casually. A minute or two passed as I continued to eat my own food while I watched Derek try to play it cool. He stealthily reached around to tap Ava's shoulder closest to Cass and I, she fell for it as her head snapped in our direction and Derek was able to snag another shrimp off her plate.

I couldn't contain my bark of laughter.

"Hey!" Ava complained as she watched Derek pop the shrimp into his mouth happily. She grumbled unhappily as she held her plate protectively against her breasts, effectively blocking all angles of potential attacks on her food.

"So Cass, why should Taylor cheer me up?" Derek asked as he never broke eye contact with me, "Is she single?"

Ava shot me a dirty look before quickly covering it up. _What was that about?_

"Far from it." Cass stated suggestively.

Derek grinned like the Cheshire cat in Alice and Wonderland, "Is that so?" Derek's voice deepened.

Cass turned to me and explained, "Ever since, T met Ava and I, the _pervert_ always had this little fantasy of us being together. He'd remind us…_constantly._"

"And I was oh-so disappointed to learn that _someone_ didn't swing that way." Derek added on causing Ava's ears to turn bright red.

I pushed my empty plate out of the way before I squashed his dreams, "Well, you're out of luck, Derek, because _I don't share_." I smirked evilly.

I was feeling pretty comfortable in this little group as I gained more confidence. Derek was a _perv_, but I think that Ava liked him for some reason, so they kept him around. We talked and teased amongst each other for almost half an hour before—

"I gotta get my ass home," Derek groaned, "_Some of us_ have school tomorrow."

"Are you going to be alright driving home?" I asked, concerned because he had just consumed alcohol.

He waved me off, "I live down the street. I walk to work."

"Don't be silly, T. We'll give you a ride." Ava said eagerly.

"You don't have to." Derek protested in a small voice. I could tell he just said that so they didn't feel obligated to drive him.

"We want to." Ava assured him.

Cass paid for her and my food while Ava paid for her own. Cass handed me the keys to her truck, thankful that my brother had taught me how to drive his.

* * *

I was dozing off on Cass's queen size bed with her legs tangled up in mine. I had learned a lot about Cass during the ride back to Forks. I learned that she was a pharmacy technician at Forks Hospital. She grew up in Forks, but went to college in Tacoma at UPS before she returned to take care of her grandmother. Her grandmother raised her and had passed away a little over a year ago, leaving the house to Cass.

I gave her bits of information about myself, telling her that I never knew my father and my mom had left when Sam and I were 15. Sam and I never said anything, and no one on the Rez even noticed she was gone until I went missing 3 months later (I left that out though). At least our mom made sure that we were able to take care of ourselves before she took off. Sam and I made enough money to feed ourselves by doing household chores for Diane, an elderly woman down the street whose children had left the Rez immediately after they graduated from school. So she had no family left to help her and I thought that it was sad that her family would just leave her like that.

Sam was old enough now that he worked in any kind of construction work that was offered. One of the elders was able to put in a good word for him at a friend's construction company. Road repair was pretty much what Sam was able to do the majority of time because no one was building in the area, but the long and windy highway always needed to be repaved. Sam had a company truck and that's how he taught me to drive.

We had been walking back into the house when Cass's suddenly spoke up, "I'm going to shower… care to join me?"

My throat had closed up so I just nodded.

Showering with Cass was even more invigorating than our "romp" this evening—Cass's words, not mine. Every time she touches me I become so aware of my body, I swear I could feel every single droplet of water that hit my skin as she touched me. She told me that she wanted to return the favor from earlier and she easily brought me to my orgasm. We then cleaned each other off afterwards, the plus side of doing it in the shower, I guess.

So here I was falling asleep in Cass's bed, so glad to _not_ be listening to my brother and his imprint going at it tonight.

Meeting Cass may be the best thing that's ever happened to me.

* * *

**If you want this to continue...I know what other wolf will be eventually joining in the Cass and Taylor action, but do you? Tell me who you think it is.**

******If you guys did enjoy it please tell me what you think...follows and favorites are appreciated too.**


End file.
